pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cress
Cress is one of the famous Striaton City Gym Leader trio, along with his brothers, Cilan and Chili. Out of , , and -types, Cress prefers Water. If the player character picks Tepig as his/her Starter Pokémon, Cress will battle the player character at the Striaton City Gym with his Panpour. He will award the player character the Trio Badge if he is defeated. Appearance He's a tall, slender young man with short slicked down blue hair that has a longer side fringe that covers his right eye, and blue eyes. He wears wears a long sleeved white shirt under a black waistcoat with big gold buttons, black slim fit pants, a white apron, and flat brown shoes with pointed toes and golden buckles, much his brothers. He also wears a blue bow tie, corresponding with his hair and eye color, and choice of Water-type Pokémon. Personality He's cool and collected. However he can come off as rather snobbish by his general demeanour. Although compared to the other two brothers, Cress is a lot more introverted. Biography Games Black and White In Black and White, Cress is the first Gym Leader in Unova, but only if Tepig is chosen as the starter Pokémon. When the Gym Leaders are recruited by Bianca to battle Team Plasma, she could not reach the trio due to being late. Black 2 and White 2 In Black 2 and White 2, he is no longer a Gym Leader. If Memory Link is used, it is shown in a flashback that the trio begin to question their strength after being unable to battle Team Plasma, as general opinion is that it needs the three of them to make a good trainer, and discuss what needs to be done to correct that. Suddenly the Shadow Triad assaults them on a "whim", and both sides engage in a Battle. However the Shadow Triad easily defeats the Gym Leaders, which makes them leave so as to check on the other Gym Leaders that can be a true threat. The humiliating defeat, makes them admit they can only succeed as a trio. They then decide to resign as Gym Leaders and restart their training from scratch, so that eventually one of them can become a recognized trainer, then when their strengths match each other again, they can be a trio of Gym Leaders once more. They then think on who will be the new Gym Leader. Manga Anime Main series He battled against Ash as well in the anime because Ash wanted to battle all three of the Trio. However, Cress defeated Ash's Pikachu using his powerful and strategic Panpour. His English voice actor is Tom Wayland. Cress reappeared in A Call for Brotherly Love!, where he informed Cilan over the phone of the reason why Chili was not at the Gym. Contrary to what Chili had said, he had not left in order to study but ran away. Chili had asked him the night why he kept losing. Cress had told him he focused too much on offense with little consideration to defense. As he feared, Chili took it as an insult and ran away. Cress was pleased when Cilan told him he would help Chili with his battle style and help get his confidence back and thanked him for it. He reappeared once again in Survival of Striation Gym with Chili to ask Cilan for help as an Ice-type trainer wanted take their gym. Cress and Chili revealed that they, along with Cilan, have joined their hearts as one since they were kids. Masters trailer Sprites CressBWsprite.png|Cress' battle sprite in Black & White VSCress.png|Cress' VS. sprite in Black & White CressBWsprite.gif|Cress' battle sprite in Black 2 & White 2 Pokémon Games Black and White Black 2 and White 2 Gym Battle= |-| Water-type Tournament/World Leaders Tournament= |-| Unova Gym Leader Tournament= Trivia *His name comes from the aquatic plant watercress. *Notably, the hair of Cilan, Chili, and Cress all resembles the hairstyle of the Elemental Monkeys' evolution's. Category:Generation V characters Category:Male characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Characters from Unova